The present disclosure relates to personal cleansing and/or conditioning compositions. More particularly, the embodiments of the disclosure relate to rinse-off compositions that provide volumizing properties on keratinous substrates, such as keratin fibers, in particular hair. The disclosure also relates to a hair cleansing and/or conditioning process using this composition.
Certain types of hair are naturally thin and/or fine. In addition, any type of hair can diminish in quality and/or quantity over time by age and/or due to factors such as natural greasiness, sweat, shedded skin cells from the scalp, pollution, and dirt. These factors can result in thinning hair and/or harm the visual appearance and the feel of the hair, and lead to lank body and decreased volume. The magnitude of the consequences of these factors, which are almost all inevitable, is variable, depending on, for example, the quality of the hair, length, style, and environmental factors.
Shampoos are used to combat these drawbacks. Conventional cleansing compositions such as shampoos, for example, contain standard surfactants such as anionic, nonionic and/or amphoteric type surfactants. These compositions can be applied onto a wet keratinous substrate and the lather they generate make it possible, after rinsing with water, to remove the diverse types of soils typically present on the substrate such as hair and/or skin.
These cleansing compositions, while providing good cleansing power, may yield poor intrinsic cosmetic properties due to the fact that the nature of such a cleansing treatment may result in a less conditioned or rough feel to the hair of the hair due to, for example, the gradual removal of the natural or applied fats, lipids, or proteins contained in or at the surface of the hair.
Shampoos sometimes include anionic polymers as thickeners, for example carbomers, carbopols, acrylate-based polymers, and cross-linked polymers. However, none of such anionic polymers typically used in shampoos are anionic film-forming polymers. In addition, shampoos sometimes include cationic polymers such polyquaternium polymers and silicones to provide or enhance cosmeticity effects.
Styling products, for example gels and mousses, are leave-in compositions that may provide volume and body while in the hair. Some leave-in styling products use anionic polymers, for example anionic film-forming polymers, to provide volumizing properties. However, hair tends to be anionic and does not have an affinity for anionic polymers. As such, these polymers can be easily removed from the hair, for example by rinsing or washing. Thus, any cosmetic benefits to the hair from such products are generally diminished or removed once the hair is rinsed or washed.
It is thus an object of embodiments of the disclosure to provide a stable rinse-off cleansing and/or conditioning composition that cleans and/or conditions a keratinous substrate and imparts increased mass, body, and/or volume, while maintaining good deposition and film formation capability on hair fibers to provide excellent volumizing and cosmetic properties, for example long-lasting volume, conditioning, softness, and/or detangling.
According to embodiments of the disclosure, a rinse-off cleansing and/or conditioning composition comprises a surfactant base and an association of at least one anionic film-forming polymer and at least one ampholytic polymer. In at least one exemplary and non-limiting embodiment, the at least one anionic film-forming polymer is chosen from polymers and copolymers of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, and/or mixtures thereof, and the at least one ampholytic polymer has at least one acrylic acid moiety and a cationic charge density ranging from greater than 1 meq/g to about 3.5 meq/g. It has now been surprisingly and unexpectedly discovered that such a composition is stable and can deliver mass, body, and/or volume to the treated hair. Hair cleansed and/or conditioned with the rinse-off compositions according to embodiments of the disclosure has improved mass, body, and volume.
Also disclosed is a process for washing, cleansing, and/or conditioning the hair and/or the scalp using the composition according to embodiments of the disclosure, the process including applying to the hair a composition as defined above, rinsing off the composition, and optionally drying the hair.
Other subjects, characteristics, aspects and advantages of embodiments of the disclosure will emerge even more clearly on reading the description and the various examples that follow.